peelfandomcom-20200213-history
07 May 1994
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1994-05-07 ;Comments *''"Good afternoon to you. Welcome to two hours and 29 minutes of sounds wholly or predominantly characterised by the emission of a succession of repetitive beats."'' *John gives away ten pairs of tickets for the 1994 Glastonbury Festival. *File 1 is a complete recording of the two and half hour programme in FM mono. *File 2 is incomplete but in stereo. Sessions *Sebadoh #3, recorded 10 April 1994. No known commercial release. *Heavenly #2, recorded 09 April 1994. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Policecat: ‘Drown (7 inch)' Domino *'68 Comeback: ‘Eager Boy (7 inch - Peepin' & Hidin')’ Casting Couch Records *Loop Guru: 'Freedom From The Known (CD – Duniya)’ Nation Records *Sebadoh: ‘Riding’ (Peel Session) *Flinch: ‘Ordinary (This Can't Be) (7 inch)’ Dental Records *'File 2' begins during above track *Tragic Error: ‘Last Flight Of The Prophet (12 inch)’ Blaster *Fall: ‘Junk Man (CD - Middle Class Revolt)’ Permanent *Heavenly: ‘Sacramento’ (Peel Session) *Beck: ‘Total Soul Future It (CD - Stereopathetic Soulmanure)’ Flipside Records *Zambezi: 'Kusamangano (7 inch)’ Jabulani *Guided By Voices: ‘Volcano Divers (7 inch - Fast Japanese Spin Cycle)’ Engine *Orb: ‘Pomme Fritz (Meat 'N Veg) (12 inch - Pomme Fritz [The Orbs' Little Album])' Island Records *Sebadoh: ‘Crest’ (Peel Session) *Sonic Youth: ‘Starfield Road (CD - Experimental Jet Set, Trash And No Star)’ Geffen Records :(5:30 news) *Salt Tank: ‘Charged Up (CD – ST3)’ Internal *'File 2' pauses during above track *Heavenly: ‘Itchy Chin’(Peel Session) *Words on One FM: Ivor Cutler reads "The Wren" *Vice Barons: ‘Thunderpussy (7 inch – The Vice Barons Play!)’ Demolition Derby *Harvey Sid Fisher: ‘Moonchild (LP - Astrology Songs)’ Amarillo Records *Kitchener: ‘A Capitalist Dream (7 inch - The Price Of Progression)’ Flat Earth :(JP: ‘I feel this Kitchener track ought to be at 45 you know’. John then plays the song again at the correct speed. ‘We like to give you records a range of attractive speeds.’) *Hiroshima: ‘Self Immolation (12 inch)’ Dream Inn *Sebadoh: ‘Whole Hog’ (Peel Session) *'File 2' resumes during next track *King Tubby And Friends: ‘Dreada Version (CD - Dub Gone Crazy - The Evolution Of Dub At King Tubby's 1975-1979)’ Blood & Fire :(JP: ‘..and I still have to sit down and be fanned by a member of staff every time that I contemplate the fact that that’s & Fire Records run by Simply Red’s management.’) *Heavenly: ‘Dumpster’ (Peel Session) *RAC: ‘Mindfield (CD – Diversions)’ Warp Records *Green Hornets: ‘Geraldine (Various Artists 7 inch - 4 Vox Sake! EP)’ Young Man Afraid of His Horses *Alain Kounkou: ‘Mbanda (LP - Rien A Signaler) AK Music *Doo Rag: ‘Backyard (CD - Chuncked And Muddled)’ Bloat Records *Polvo: 'Fractured Chandeliers (CD - Celebrate The New Dark Age)’ Touch And Go :(6:30 news) *Mindscape: ‘Joy Within (12 inch - Floating Free)’ Guerilla *Headbutt: ‘Disillusioned (7 inch)’ Fourth Dimension Records *Sebadoh: ‘Beauty Of The Ride’ (Peel Session) *W Lee O’Daniel & His Hillbilly Boys: 'Bear Cat Mama (Various Artists 2xCD - White Country Blues 1926-38: A Lighter Shade Of Blue)’ Columbia *'File 2' cuts out *Heavenly: ‘Sperm Meets Egg - So What?’ (Peel Session) *Sunkings: 'Hypothalmus (12 inch – Heart Of The Sun EP)’ GPR *New Bad Things: ‘Clique Town (LP – Freewhee!l)’ Candy Ass Records :(JP: ‘Thanks very much for listening to this. Heeerrre's Johnny.’) File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1994-05-07 *2) 1994-05-07 Peel Show G005 ;Length *1) 02:28:15 *2) 01:33:00 ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *2) From tape G005 of Gumtree Tapes ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Gumtree Tapes